Love and Truth
by Lianatta
Summary: Dimulai dengan pertemuannya dengan namja dingin bermata bulat itu. Cinta, kebencian, penghianatan, kenyataan, drama, sakit hati. Bercampur menjadi satu dalam perjalanan kisah mereka. Mungkinkah sebuah kepercayaan itu bisa kembali? Cinta, masih bisakah ia dipercaya?
1. Teaser

**Title : Love and Truth**

**Part : Teaser**

**Genre : Romance/yaoi, angst, hurt**

**Rating : T to M**

**Author : Adhitta**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

**Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O EXO**

-oOo-

"**Namaku Kim Jongin. Panggil aku Kai."**

"**Aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil Dio!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau sedang apa hyung?"**

"**Hanya melakukan hal yang takkan kau ketahui."**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau menyukainya hyung?"**

"**Ne, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Ia namja yang baik."**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal!?"**

"**Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu apakah itu akan membuatmu mencintaiku!?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Berusahalah, dapatkan cintaku."**

"**Aku menyanggupinya. Saranghae hyung."**

**.**

**.**

"**Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"**

"**Mwoya?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Saranghae Kkamjongie."**

"**Na do saranghae hyung."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku harus pergi. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo."**

"**Waeyo!? Kau, kenapa kau seperti ini!?"**

"**Kutitipkan ia di perutmu hyung. Ia yang akan menjadi malaikatmu nanti."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku sudah memiliki orang lain hyung, mianhae."**

"**Kau bodoh! Aku mencintaimu Kkamjongie!"**

"**Aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu hyung, mianhae."**

"**Brengsek! Aku benci padamu!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau brengsek! Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"**

"**Apa peduliku? Pukul aku lagi Kim Joonmyun!"**

"**Bastard! Ia menjadi mayat hidup sekarang!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Hyung mianhae…"**

"**Kumohon jangan pergi lagi…"**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau takkan pernah bisa menepati janjimu."**

"**Aku bukan namja yang baik untukmu."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku ingin merengkuhmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."**

"**Peluk aku hyung. Hangat?"**

"**S-sa-sarang-ng-hh-hae, Kkamjong-ah… Kumohon untuk kali ini percayalah padaku…"**

"**Aku percaya padamu hyung, na do saranghae…"**

**.**

**.**

"**Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Maafkan segala kesalahanku. Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

Aaaaaaaa ini adalah first teasernya author :D

Eotte?

Kalo emg yang minat banyak geurae maka fanfictnya akan dibikin tapi kalo nggak, yaudah nggak bakal lanjut.

Ok sekian ghamsa~


	2. Chapter 1 : His Name is Dio

**Title : Love and Truth**

**Chapter : 1**

**Genre : Romance/yaoi, angst, hurt**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Adhitta**

**Cast :**

**- Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO**

**- Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O EXO**

-oOo-

Annyeong!

Mian kalo uda lama banget kagak kambek (?) ini author gejhe hehehe ^^v

Ini efek author jadi roleplayer, jadi lupa ama dunia nyata…

Yah semoga fict abal ini menghibur…

Enjoy!

-oOo-

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku murid kelas X-4. Karena aku orang baru aku mohon bantuannya chingudeul, ghamsahamnida," kata namja bernama Kai itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum manis menanggapi Kai kecuali seorang namja yang duduk di barisan belakang sendiri.

"Yapp, jadi ini member baru kita yang aku ceritakan itu," kata Kris sambil tersenyum manis pada member yang lain. Yapp, saat ini mereka berada di ruang music SM Senior High School. Sedang apa? Perkenalkan mereka adalah EXO, sebuah boygroup yang dibentuk oleh kepala SM College, Lee Sooman. Anggotanya terdiri dari Kris si rapper sekaligus leader, lalu Luhan si dancer merangkap vocalist, Baekhyun dan Dio yang juga vocalist, Sehun yang juga menjadi dancer, dan terakhir anggota yang baru saja ditambahkan, Kai sebagai dancer. Selain EXO, SM College juga membentuk sebuah band bernama Exo Band. Ya, bisa dibilang Exo Band adalah EXO dalam versi group-band.

"Whoa jadi ini yang bernama Kai? Good looking," puji Luhan dengan senyuman polosnya. Kai nyengir lebar dan membungkuk lagi.

"Kekekeke gomawo sunbae," kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah sekian saja acara perkenalannya. Ayo sekarang kita latihan," ajak Kris lalu segera memulai latihannya. Semua member EXO itu langsung bersiap di posisi masing-masing tak terkecuali Kai. Kai langsung berdiri di dekat Sehun dan Dio. Tapi tatapan matanya tak bisa lepas dari seorang Dio.

"Kai, sudah tahu gerakannya?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Kai mengangguk.

"Sudah kok, sebelumnya aku telah mempelajarinya sendiri di rumah, tapi kalau salah ya mian kekekeke," jawab Kai dengan innocent. Member yang lain tertawa kecil namun lagi-lagi, hanya Dio yang tak tertawa.

"Kalau begitu khajja setel musiknya!" dan mereka semua mulai berlatih.

-oOo-

"Oh ya sekarang giliranku yang berkenalan ya? Byun Baekhyun imnida, kelas XI-1," kata Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia sangat antusias dengan teman barunya ini. Begitu latihan selesai ia langsung menghampiri Kai yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu.

"Ne Baekhyun sunbae. Bangapta sunbae," balas Kai ramah. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Panggil saja hyung. Semua saling memanggil hyung atau dongsaeng kok," kata Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Kai. Setelah itu Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri Kai juga.

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida, kelas XII-2. Aku murid pindahan dari China jadi mian kalau Bahasa Korea-ku kurang fasih."

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun imnida, maknae grup, kelas X-3. Kekekeke, kau pasti sudah mengenalku kan ya?"

"Ne Luhan hyung gwaenchana. Hei Sehunnie, aku bahkan mengenalmu meski kita berbeda kelas," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lalu memukul pundak Sehun pelan. "Kalau Kris hyung itu kelas berapa?"

"Dia kelas XII-6," jawab Luhan pasti. Kai mengangguk. Matanya menyapu seisi ruang music itu sampai ia terpaku melihat sesosok namja berkulit putih yang memiliki mata bulat dan bibir tebal yang menggoda. Alis tebalnya tampak indah membingkai mata bulatnya.

"Do Kyungsoo ya? Ia murid kelas XI-1, sekelas denganku," kata Baekhyun seakan mengerti isi pikiran Kai. "Sifatnya begitu berkebalikan dengan Kris. Kris wajahnya sangar dan dingin tapi ia ramah. Kalau Kyungsoo wajahnya ramah dan polos tapi ia dingin dan kurang pintar bergaul."

"Begitu ya? Menarik," kata Kai sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Semoga kau tak berakhir dengan semprotan pedas darinya ne, jangan bertingkah sok akrab. Dio hyung benci itu," kata Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Kai. Kai mengangguk lalu menghampiri Dio.

"Annyeong sunbae," sapa Kai sambil menyentuh bahu Dio pelan. Dio yang sedang membaca bukunya menoleh ke arah Kai. Ia menatap Kai dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki secara bergantian.

"Ne?" balasnya singkat dan dingin. Kai tersenyum canggung.

"Eummm, aku ingin ber—"

"Kenalan denganku? Bukankah kau sudah diberi tahu mereka siapa namaku?" potong Dio dingin. Kai menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Ia meringis canggung. Ia tak menyangka Dio akan bersikap sebegitu sinisnya terhadap dirinya.

"Geu-geugae, aku hanya ingin kau memperkenalkan diri secara langsung. Ya kita kan satu group, rasanya tak lucu kalau keadaannya seperti ini," terang Kai gugup. Dio tersenyum sinis.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Panggil aku Dio!" kata Dio dingin dan lebih mirip seperti perintah. Kai hanya mengangguk. Sejenak kemudian keduanya saling terdiam sampai Kai mulai curi-curi pandang ke arah namja berwajah manis itu. _Cute_, batin Kai. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"A-ani h-hyung… Hanya saja wajahmu manis," jawab Kai gugup. Dio hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca komik. _Dingin ya, menarik. Sepertinya namja ini sulit ditaklukan_, batin Kai lagi, lalu ia menyeringai tipis.

Sementara itu ketiga teman barunya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Kai tak tertarik dengan namja dingin itu.

-oOo-

Kai berjalan menuju kantin dengan langkah gontai. Cacing di perutnya benar-benar mengadakan "konser" dadakan pertanda minta diisi. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Menuju kantin tentu melewati koridor kelas XI. Dan Kai bisa membaca papan kelas yang ia lewati saat ini. XI-1. Kelas Dio. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir seksi namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kai-ya!" sebuah suara cempreng yang khas sukses membuat Kai menoleh ke sumber suara. Kai tersenyum membalas sapaan namja yang menyapanya.

"Ne Baekhyun hyung, waeyo gudhae?" tanya Kai pada namja tadi yang rupanya Baekhyun. Di sebelah Baekhyun ada seorang namja yang tingginya di atas rata-rata. Tampak jelas Baekhyun menggandeng tangan namja itu dengan mesranya.

"Aniya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Mau ke kantin, perutku sudah mengadakan konser nih," jawab Kai dengan wajah memelas. Ia melirik namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan arah mata Kai, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya hampir lupa. Perkenalkan, ini namjachingu-ku. Namanya Park Chanyeol, murid kelas XI-3. Guitarist Exo Band," kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan namja bernama Chanyeol tu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Kai membalasnya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida," kata namja bersuara berat itu. Kai sempat berpikir mengapa namja itu tidak menjadi vocalist band heavy-metal saja.

"Kim Jongin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Kelas X-4. Bangapta hyung," balas Chanyeol. Setelah berkenalan, mata Kai masih sempat melirik ke dalam ruang kelas XI-1. Ia berhasil menemukan keberadaan Dio yang asyik membaca komik di kelasnya sambil mendengarkan headset.

Lumayan lama Kai memperhatikan namja itu sampai Baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Kai. "Kau mau ke kantin bersama kami tidak? Ahhh kurasa mengajak Dio akan lebih baik," kata Baekhyun dengan cengiran jahilnya lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan menyeret Dio secara paksa untuk pergi ke kantin. "Geurae, kita ke kantin. Aku lapar."

"Issshhh aku malas Baekhyun-ah," protes Dio. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau temani Kai ne, kasihan dia kalau jadi obat nyamuk antara aku dan Channie," kata Baekhyun jahil sambil tetap menyeret Dio paksa. Dio mendengus sambil mengikuti Baekhyun sementara Kai tersenyum sendiri nggak jelas karena berhasil bertemu dengan Dio.

"Dio pesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka mengambil tempat di sudut kantin. Dio hanya menatap malas sekelilingnya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Orange juice dan ramyun," jawab Dio singkat. Kai meliriknya. _Bagus, orang ini benar-benar cuek grrrr_, batin Kai.

"Kalau Kai?"

"Ayam goreng dan jus melon," jawab Kai sambil menopang dagunya. Sesekali matanya melirik Dio yang berkonsentrasi pada ponsel ungunya.

"Waeyo gudhae? Begitukah caramu menatap orang?" dan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar sinis berhasil membuyarkan semua pikiran Kai. Kai terkesiap dan langsung melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kai seolah berkata sudah-kubilang-jangan-sok-akrab-sama-Dio.

"Aniya hyung, hanya saja kau tampak manis hari ini," jawab Kai canggung. Dio memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Alasan yang klasik. Lain kali carilah alasan yang lebih bagus," ujar Dio dingin. Kai menelan ludahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Alhasil, acara makan di kantin siang itu menjadi hening karena kecanggungan mereka berempat.

-oOo-

Sudah seminggu terhitung sejak Kai bergabung dalam EXO. Dan sudah terhitung enam hari Kai mulai mengejar Dio. Entah mengapa, tapi Kai benar-benar tertarik pada namja dingin itu dan berusaha menaklukannya.

"Kau nggak lelah juga ya seminggu seperti ini terus," komentar Sehun di sela istirahat mereka. Kai hanya meringis menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Kan baru seminggu. Masih permulaan," kata Kai enteng. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai tetap meringis lalu melirik ke arah Dio yang sedang melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu. Kai penasaran, lalu mendekati Dio. "Sedang apa hyung?"

Dio melirik Kai sinis. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu terfokus pada kertasnya lagi. "Melakukan sesuatu yang takkan kau ketahui," jawabnya dingin. Kai masih memperhatikan tangan Dio yang lincah melipat-lipat kertas berbentuk persegi itu membentuk sebuah origami berbentuk burung.

"Origami hyung? Untuk apa?" tanya Kai penasaran. Dio menghela nafas panjangnya—lagi—lalu menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Aku kan sudah bilang kau takkan tahu aku melakukan apa dan untuk apa," kata Dio ketus lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kai mendengus lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo hyung, kau ini ketus sekali sih. Aku ini hanya ingin bisa dekat denganmu hyung, dan aku memang cerewet," kata Kai polos. Sekali lagi Dio menoleh dan entah apa yang merasuki namja bermata bulat itu, ia menatap mata Kai intens. Kai balas menatap mata namja itu dan seketika jantung Kai berhasil menari-nari cepat.

"Kau? Dekat denganku?" tanya Dio ragu dan Kai langsung mengangguk. Senyum tipis Dio mulai menghiasi bibir merahnya, dan itu adalah senyum pertama Dio untuk Kai. Kai terpana sebentar melihat senyum Dio—meski tipis—itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berpacu seratus kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Geurae kau bisa melakukannya, tapi untuk kali ini jebal, jangan ganggu aku."

"Yeayy! Aku hanya ingin melihat hyung membuat origami," kata Kai lalu merubah posisi duduknya. Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Dio. Ia terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Dio yang cekatan dalam membuat origami.

Meski hanya diam, setidaknya Kai senang bisa memulai yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bersama Dio.

-oOo-

Sejak mereka mulai bisa mengobrol dengan baik, kini Dio semakin terbuka pada Kai—meskipun sikap dinginnya masih belum hilang sampai sekarang. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kai manja saat mereka beristirahat di tengah latihan mereka. Ia menggelayuti tangan Dio, sementara Dio menatapnya datar.

"Tentu saja aku sedang beristirahat. Payah," kata Dio datar. Kai manggut-manggut pertanda mengerti. Tapi bukan itu yang ia maksud.

"Maksudku kau itu sedang apa lagi? Membuat origami lagi? Buat apa sih?" tanya Kai beruntun membuat Dio melirik Kai dengan tatapan yang agak tajam.

"Memang iya. Aku akan membuatnya sampai seribu," jawab Dio tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Kai memiringkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan maksud hyungnya itu.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau susah-susah membuat seribu origami hyung?"

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan paham maksudku."

"Aishh kalau begitu beritahu aku sampai aku paham."

"Lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan menendang pantatmu sekarang juga," desis Dio geram dan Kai langsung diam. Ia lupa kalau Dio memang tidak menyukai dirinya yang begitu cerewet. Kai kembali memperhatikan namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Karena bosan hanya diam, Kai memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kris yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol di sudut lain. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran kai langsung menoleh ke arah namja berkulit tan itu.

"Disemprot Dio hyung ya?" tebak Baekhyun. Kai mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ia mengangguk enggan.

"Sedikit. Katanya aku cerewet," jawab kai malas. Baekhyun terkikik kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, kau ini jangan terlalu bawel dan sok akrab padanya. Kecuali kau memang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama," kata Baekhyun menyisakan tawanya. Kris yang terdiam mulai paham dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Dio itu sulit untuk bersosialisasi kurasa," kata Kris pelan. Ia melirik Dio yang mulai memasang headset dengan volume lumayan keras. "Sebenarnya Dio itu anak yang sangat polos dan baik. Hanya saja karena masa lalunya, ia berubah menjadi seperti ini."

"Masa lalu?" tanya Kai tak percaya. Kris mengangguk.

"Ne, masa lalunya bisa dibilang kurang menyenangkan," jawab Kris yakin. "Kau akan tahu nanti apa penyebabnya. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya. Itu hal paling sensitive untuk dibicarakan."

"Lalu origami itu?" tanya Kai sambil memperhatikan Dio diam-diam.

"Itu, juga ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya. Pernah dengar tentang mitos origami?" tanya Kris. Kai menggeleng.

"Jadi kalau kau berhasil membuat seribu origami, apa yang kau inginkan akan tercapai," jawab Baekhyun. Kai berfikir sejenak. _Jadi itu sebabnya_, batin Kai.

Kini ia mulai mengerti alasan Dio membuat origami.

-oOo-

Dio merapikan origami buatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak berwarna coklat yang memang ia siapkan untuk menyimpan origaminya. Dengan wajah dinginnya ia melangkah keluar ruang latihan dengan perlahan. Selesai menutup pintunya ia segera berjalan keluar sekolah.

Koridor tampak begitu sepi. Tentu saja karena hanya dirinya yang pulang paling akhir. Bahkan si sexy tan Kai sudah ia usir sedari tadi. Dio menghela nafas panjang. Hidup sendirian itu sejujurnya memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Sejenak pikirannya melayang pada satu nama.

.

Kim Jongin.

.

Kai.

Yapp namja berkulit tan yang sudah dua minggu ini mengganggunya. Cerewet, bertingkah kekanakan, tetapi ia juga manis dan terkadang bisa membuatnya terpana sejenak. Dio menghela nafas lagi. Tetap saja ia takkan menyukai seorang Kai.

Dio segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika dilihatnya koridor sekolah benar-benar sepi dan terkesan menakutkan. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan tak ingin mengingat si sexy tan Kai. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika…

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo, apa kabarmu? Kita bertemu lagi ya rupanya."

Dan Dio mencengkram tasnya sendiri kala ia bertemu lagi dengan sesosok yang seumur hidupnya tak ingin ia temui lagi.

-TBC-

Huwooo!

Apabanget ya ini ff author kayanya ga bagus" banget, gejhe dengan alur kecepetan! T^T

Tapi yaaa mau gimana lagi habisnya otak author buntu sih ya, jadinya baru bisa bikin kaya ginian T^T

Yaudin (?) plisss REVIEW-nya pemirsah~ :D


End file.
